Sinestro
How Sinestro joined the Tourney Once a member of the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro’s obsession with order at any cost eventually led him to create his own power ring. He is obsessed with the destruction of the Green Lanterns. Realizing he doens't have enough firepower to blast the light out of the Green Lantern Corp, Sinestro plans to forcefully recruit Barney Ross's old rival, Trench Mauser. Character Select Screen Animtation when highlighted Sinestro glows his yellow lantern. After the announcer calls his name Sinestro makes an axe construct from his ring as the camera zooms saying "You will die screaming!" Special Moves Fear Blast (Neutral) Sinestro thrusts his palm out and fires a yellow orb construct at his opponent. Impact Event (Side) Sinestro calls down a meteor construct onto his opponent. The Meter Burn version adds a second meteor that causes the opponent to bounce. Axe of Terror (Up) Sinestro rises into the air, creates an axe construct behind his opponent and rapidly calls it to his hand, striking his enemy in the process. Final Shackles (Down) Sinestro conjures two shackle constructs around his opponent. Missile of Doom (Hyper Smash) Sinestro makes a rocket launcher construct then fires a series of nine rockets at his opponent. Sinestro's Might (Final Smash) Based on his Super Move from Injustice: Gods Among Us. Sinestro stuns his enemy with a large shield construct, then creates a portal to outer space and drags his enemy through it. He then grasps two asteroids to smash into his enemy, then he sends his opponent back to earth with a laser cannon and Sinestro lands back to Earth safely. Bonus Costume Sinestro possesses one Bonus Costume. That being his One Earth Regime costume from Injustice: Gods Among Us. to unlock, one must complete a Red Dragon Order with Sinestro. After doing so, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Sinestro's Regime costume is now available! Show those fools are fear and order are!" Then, highlight Sinestro and press Minus. Victory Animations #Sinestro swings his axe construct four times and says "Fear me!" #Sinestro holds out his Power Battery saying "Be afraid!" then begins to charge his ring. #Sinestro proclaims "You will submit!" He then entraps his opponent (2nd place in Multiplayer) in a spiked construct and lifts him/her into the air as they dangle, helpless with their Star Ko cry. Then he flies slightly over the ground, looking at the camera and displaying his Power Ring. The opponent can still be seen trapped in the background. On-Screen Appearance Sinestro flies down charing his ring, then pulls his ring out and clenches his fist saying "You will know the meaning of fear." Special Quotes *Young earthlings are doubly obtuse! (When fighting Raven, Cyborg, Nightwing, Captain Marvel, Kung Jin or Takeda) *Quite pathetic, Green Arrow. (When fighting Green Arrow) *Like the Guardians, you're inept. (When fighting Green Lantern) Trivia *Sinestro's devault rival is Barney Ross's old rival, Trench Mauser. *Sinestro shares his English voice actor with Shinnok, Fujin, Erron Black, Hyou, Jack Mitchell, Two-Face, Revolver Ocelot, Ryu Hayabusa, Pain, Sunburn, Jake Muller, Kenshin Uesugi. Hanzo Hattori, Mitsunari Ishida, Pyrrhon, Kai Leng, Nova, Espio the Chameleon and Talion. *Sinestro shares his Japanese voice actor with Bumblebee and Colossus. *Sinestro shares his French voice actor with Doc. *Sinestro shares his German voice actor with John Rambo, Bizarro, Battle Droid and Arthur. *Sinestro shares his Arabic voice actor with Mr. Incredible, Ignitus and Indiana Jones. *Sinestro shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Magolor and Mr. Boyd. Category:Green Lantern characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume